The Thorn
by evidently-emily
Summary: Songfic. “Because, your honor,” Caspian bowed his head, humbled at an unbelievable fast pace by the presence of the lion. “My life is nothing without her.” CaspianSusan


Author's Note:

**Author's Note:**

I never really thought, or liked, the pairing CaSu, or whatever it's called. Truthfully; I'm more of a Pevencie-cest girl myself, or even a little Lucy and Caspian. But, after I saw the movie, I just fell in love with this pairing. In this story, there are some more "adult" like references, so I'm gonna make it to a high teen. There will be some more of this pairing come in the near future, so watch out. I don't know how far I'll take it; but you've seen Ben Barnes. I'll take it as far as I can go. ; I think there are some spoilers in here for the "Prince Caspian" movie as well as some spoilers for the book "The Voyage of the Dawn Trader." By the way; not even Wikipedia could say what Ramandu's daughter, or Caspian's wife's, name was. So I made it up…shoot me. Please review…I'd love to hear your thoughts.

**Disclaimer:**

I didn't agree with everything that C.S. Lewis did to the characters; but I do not own Susan or Caspian or really anything but the story line. I do not own the lyrics to "The Call" by Regina Spektor either.

**Currently watching:**

The last movies I watched were "Prince Caspian" and "P.S. I Love You."

**Currently listening to:**

"The Call" by Regina Spektor…will not cry, will not cry, will not cry.

**Currently reading:**

Fanfictions. :

**Now we're back to the beginning**

**It's just a feeling and now one knows yet**

**But just because they can't feel it too**

**Doesn't mean that you have to forget**

"Caspian."

His name was sweet on her tongue; like honey delicately dripping from a platinum spoon into a small teacup of tea. His toned chest pressed against her delicate back, Caspian imagined his finger tips delicately dancing over her pure white skin, the untouched by the sun skin that a true queen of Narnia should have.

He imagined pressing his nose into her bushels of brown curls, inhaling the fresh smell of berries and woods that belonged to her. Her plump lips; her dazzling eyes. Instead, he opened his eyes to see his wife, Melina.

He loved her, he did love her.

But she wasn't Susan.

"Yes, my love?" He inquired her purpose for rising so early.

Unlike Caspian, who indulged in early-dusk horse rides and long walks by himself with little light from the sun, his wife preferred to sleep till the mid-afternoon then rise and groom herself for a few hours before Caspian was even allowed to see her.

"Please leave, you're laying onto of my hair," Melina slightly hissed at her husband.

Caspian, unlike any other Talormen/Narnian man, did not strike his wife like any other man would have. Instead he silently obeyed her 'request' and slid out of bed. His feet pattering on the wood floors; he entered his separate bed chamber and splashed his face with cool water put into his basin, putting on his daily clothing.

The sun was just rising in the distance; the Narnian horizon striped with absolutely brilliant flashes of orange, pink, yellow, and red. It was beautiful. He distinctly remembered one of his moments with _her _while she had still been here. She had been out collecting berries for breakfast, during the time when they still had been in camp.

"_Caspian!" She turned around, shocked, her mouth slightly hung open from the shock. "What are you doing up so early?"_

"_I'm sorry, your highness," Caspian had gallantly bowed towards his queen. "I did not meet to startle you, but only wished to accompany you. Miraz's army is too dangerous for a queen herself to take on."_

_Susan, offended at his statement, simply turned her head and marched on into the forest._

"_No, my queen, that was not meant to offend you!" He chuckled heartily and grabbed her gently by her fore arm. "I only wish to be your protector."_

_She gently blushed, her face flushing only slightly. _

"_Your eyes remind me of the sunrise." He had told her. "Brilliant and beautiful and a sight to see." _

"_You are saying my eyes remind you of a natural pattern of the sun? A large, fiery ball of gas and heat in the atmosphere?" She asked her 'protector', leaning over and plucking some juicy blackberries from the stem. Her voice implied she was only joking._

_Caspian followed along behind her, a smile on his face. "Exactly."_

Now the memory was just as haze and vacant as it had been for the last five years. He had to live five years with the one woman who had completely stolen his heart; while she had only been away for about 5 weeks or so in her world.

What was it like in her world?

Caspian had to live five years without escaping to the private gardens of Cair Paravel to embrace each other and quickly dress mismatched before anybody caught them, five years of pretending to dodge having to taste her baked treats that really did taste terrible, five years of no Susan.

The young king who was now in his mid-20's stared down at his hands, weathered and scarred from the scars that he still bore from the battle. He proudly bore them; as a sign that he had over thrown the evil king, his own uncle, a tyrant. He stared down at the bush of berries just by his feet, remembering what the gentle queen had told him.

"_Caspian, never eat these berries." _

_Caspian crouched down, it was close to midnight and they had been out on a hunting excursion for the 18__th__ birthday of the high King Peter. Wandering out into the woods, Susan pointed out a bush that Caspian had seen frequently around the thresh of Narnia. _

"_And why is that?" The young king questioned his lover._

"_They're poisonous." Susan told him stiffly. "Lucy once had to save a young fawn who had digested some. They kill almost instantly…terrible fruits."_

"_Why not ask Aslan to rid the land of these plants, then?" Caspian asked, plucking one of the berries and chucking it towards the distance._

"_If the world were all roses and no thorns, we would have no thorns to prick ourselves on to learn from." Susan wisely told the king, kissing him gently on the nose and scooping her basket up._

Now, Caspian swooped up three of the berries, staring at them in his hand. If he ate them, then he would never have to live another year without Susan. Perhaps there was no dividing line between life and death with those who had passed away in Susan's world and in Narnia.

"And what would the King of Narnia be doing with those poisonous berries in his hand?"

The voice was low and throaty, and Caspian remembered it instantly. He looked up to see Aslan; the wild, yet tame ruler of all of Narnia. Caspian had not seen him since Susan had left, and was still shocked and humbled by the presence of the holy beast.

"I…" Caspian stared down at the fruit. "I was trying to take my life." There was no use in lying to him.

"Why would the king of Narnia, a man who has everything envious-worthy in his hands, want to take his own life?"

"Because, your honor," Caspian bowed his head, humbled at an unbelievable fast pace by the presence of the lion. "My life is nothing without her."

"Her?" Aslan repeated. "Your wife?"

"No, sir," Caspian swallowed. "Susan. Queen Susan."

The lion smirked at the foolish king. "Are you saying that you are in love with a woman not even in your realm?"

"Y-yes, sir."

"Then, why don't you go to her?"

"Because it's impossible!"

"Impossible," The lion growled with a throaty tone. "Is not a word that I know the definition too."

He inhaled, blowing Caspian with his sweet, ever-healing breath and suddenly, Caspian felt himself withering away. It was an indescribable feeling; as if his entire body was moving. Slowly, the repaired walls of Cair Paravel disappeared and his view of the mightly lion became distorted.

Suddenly, he was in the middle of a large stretch of paved road; large machinery of nothing Caspian had ever seen honked and zoomed around Caspian.

"Get out of the street!"

Caspian heard a female scream.

"What is _wrong _with you? Get out of the street!"

As one of these strange things approached him, the same female came over to him and shoved him to the side of the road. They both fell, and the woman instantly sprouted up. Her face was pale, and her eyes looked hallow; but he knew instantly.

It was her.

"Susan."

The way that he said her name must have sparked something; nostalgia or worry or sadness or something; inside her. Her eyes grew wide.

"It couldn't be…"

"My name is Caspian," He replied, standing up and taking her hand. "You must be Susan."

"…I am."

"Well, then, this mythical _Susan _that I've never met before, would you care to show me around this new strange world?"

"I would like nothing more."

You'll come back when it's over

**No need to say goodbye**


End file.
